nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Theories
This is a page for the theories of different games. Swindler's Origin By Frostyflytrap. NOTE: This theory was written before Test Subject Complete was released. A long time ago, at the era of Test Subject Series, Doctor Nastidious has finally created the last enzyme. Test Subject Yellow! Dr. Nastidious was eager to test all the the enzymes but Yellow attacked him while still inside the syringe. At this moment, he realized the abilities of Yellow, to infest the body of a living being! But Dr. Nastidious even mixed Yellow with all the enzymes. Nastidious was hopeless and died with Yellow inside him. All of the enzymes escaped the facility and attacked everyone and multiplied all over the Earth. But not Blue. Blue was intelligent and wise. So he stayed inside the facility (That's why Blue isn't in Swindler). Many years have passed. All enzymes developed their own culture. Green, Yellow and Orange were all enemies and couldn't even touch each other so they were forced to split up. The Green side was known as the wild side (The "theify" side). Orange still remained dumb but was still strong. So they were known as the Gladiators. The Yellow side was known for guarding. So they were used for guarding the ancient buidings. Feed Me's Origin By Frostyflytrap. (Let the Venus fly trap narrate for this) It's unknown how we became like this. All I remember is that I was in a van with Plum, Tomato, and Melon traveling in a desert. We got to a large strange place called Plume. We were planted in a small area. And the stragest thing happened. I felt a slight tingle when my roots drank the soil's moist. Suddenly, I felt a srtange sence that was so undescribable. A form of heat and energy came to my eye. Then suddenly I wondered how I could know the word "eye" and think. I felt another sense of tiny movement of different strengths. Vibration and sound came to my mind. I could hear and see. Was that all? I asked. But no. Everything began to shrink. Or was it I who grew? I grew tall enough to see and reach a spinning wheel. I grabbed it with my mouth. I began to stretch, would I break? I thought. I got pulled of the ground and went straight down a pipe, leaving Melon and Tomato. Down the pipe was a pot waiting. Strange. I thought. Why was a pot down there? And at that moment, my story had just begun. Meanwhile with Melon and Tomato, the reaction I just felt happened to them too. They didn't have mouths like mine so they had to crawl through the greenhouse. I eventually met them but they were angry. Something wrong might have happened. I could've asked them but they started to attack me. I noticed that Plum was the only one who wasn't mad. I began searching for way out of this place because that place was dangerous with unusual kinds of insects. I later escaped the place but more danger was waiting for me... Dr. Nastidious's Orgin By Axiy. Some time close to 70,000,000 years ago Twang balls started evolving into Chisellers, Canopy monkeys and Paint Blowers. The Paint Blowers evolved into Grey Creatures. Canopy Monkeys evolved into Monkeys whitch evolved into Humans. But the Chisellers evolved into Lockehorns, Lockehorns were staying at 1 tribe for the whole time, then the big frost came and froze most of the Lockehorns, and Lockehorn was the only survivor so he defeated all of the enemies and destroyed the Big Freeze and 100 years after a Bigger Freeze came to get revenge so the Lockehorns just ran away but got very tired, Lockehorns started to get brown and the horns were shrinking, they ran until they went south to a hotter place and the Bigger Freeze melted. Now it was about 500.000 years ago and Lockekeys or Onehorns (But that doens't make sence so Lockekeys) started building pyramids until they were done they grew feathers and those feathers were purple, so the hands and arms became bigger and also their eyes. Now it is 30,000 years ago and the birds from Temple Gliders evolved from Onekeys, the pyramids were destroyed and once there was a bird that had to escape a pyramid, the bird survived and they all evolved into Pigeons from Glassworks, and it was 1,000 year ago so most of the pigeons stayed in an ancient glassworks made from sand, the most of the pigeons evolved into Thieves from Twin Shot 2 and it was about 500 years ago so they stole alot of coins and gave it to the master so what the master will touch will turn into gold, then they evolved into humans somehow, then there was King Midas, he became gold himself but he was just slain by Spartans, he had one cousin that is an ancestor of Dr. Nastidious and then Nastidious created tons of Green Enzymes. To be continued... The Day Pushy was the Under Dweller Pushy was asleep during the boss fight. He dreamed that he was a larger creature. He noticed that the unusual thing when he tried to rub his eyes in his dream. But his arms were too short. Then he yawned and he saw that he has two tongues! Then he saw the Miner in front of him. But he was smaller than before. Pushy always wanted to revenge the miner from letting him fall off all the time he tries to push Miner. So he rusher to the Miner with rage. But the miner runs into the dynamite infested cave. So he ended up eating the all the dynamite in the way. But he didn't care at all. Pushy didn't feel it at all since it was just a dream. So he kept on eating dynamite just to kill the Miner. Sooner, his body gave up. The dynamites he ate have killed him.As he falls down the cave, he slowly awakens from his dream. He awakes with anger, since he just dreamed the revenge, but he stops because noticed theearth shake and he hears a loud roar. A few hours later, he went to the Miners' home. Shocked, he noticed the house of the Miner.(This is the ending sceene) The same size he was to the Miner in his dream. The day Pushy was the Under Dweller. 'たけしの人生の物語' (The Story of Takeshi's life) by Frostyflytrap Takeshi's father wore a suit which was probably bought from a laboratory. Takeshi's father used this suit to destroy Oni Yazuka and get back his bride. Once she was saved, a while later, Takeshi's father disappeared and left a bunch of smashed robot pieces from his suit, leaving his wife to raise his new born son, Takeshi. when Takeshi grew up, he rebiult the suit, not exactly fixed still having some torns on the top of the head, he used the Ninja Suit on most of his missions, using it on his first mission. After killing Akuma, he trashed his Suit, likely never to use it again. Additional Theory: As you san see, in Mega Mash's Ninja, the ninja wears his suit that has a teardrop shape for the head. The suit was said to be left behind and reused by Takeshi in the Final Ninja Series. The difference is, the head part of the suit looks torn and waves up and down as Takeshi runs. The hair like things on the head I thought were torns. But from where? After I saw the ninja in Mega Mash, the torns weren't there and looked smooth. The reason of the broken robot pieces were the reason why the torns are there. The Nitrome Must Die Story Theory by Frostyflytrap Austin and Justin have both been hater-fans of Nitrome for a long time. Austin and Justin discussed about taking down Nitrome. Justin wasn't really the active type of person, so he hacked the Nitrome website instead. But Nitrome forcefully made their employees fix their website. Justin does this often to Nitrome. He's one of the main reasons why we experience bugs but his main hacks are immedietly fixed by employees even before we see it. Austin once barged into Nitrome Towers by himself. This was when the Vikings visited Nitrome Towers. He was locked up in a dirty cell in the dirtiest storage room. The Chimp carelessly dropped the keys for Austin. Austin then escaped the building. A few months later, Austin and Justin decided to bring down Nitrome Towers. But Nitrome was ready for them with the charomat. But the Chimp escaped the building a long time ago with all the peanuts he can have in his life. It's possible that Justin asked for help from the teenager from Oodlegobs to hack Nitrome. Plant Creature's Theory (From Twin Shot 2) By Go Kule Plant creatures were war veterans, they forgot which war it was, even though it was last month, but they seem to refuse to eat peas, squash, garlic, chilli beans, nuts (even though they aren't allergic) and mushrooms etc, they also tend to scream or freak out when they watch horror movies about or mention zombies. Today, they are retired and live in walking caravans called "onions" for at least a thousand years. Every now and then, they make a phone call to the pest control complaining that they are being attacked by cats. When the "cats" destroy their caravans, they jump out and teach those "whippersnappers" a lesson they won't forget. The "cats" were never taught that lesson. Category:Frostyflytrap Category:Theories